


Madness, Madness, Madness

by auroradawn9669



Series: Cry Little Sister [6]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Barebacking, Blood, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Penetration, Drugged Sex, Ecstasy - Freeform, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Oral Sex, Forced Orgasms, Hurt Max, Implied Blackmail, Misogyny, Overstimulation, Painful Sex, Possessive Billy Hargrove, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Sibling Abuse, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Abuse, anal rape, not safe sane or consensual, power and control, vaginal rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 06:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroradawn9669/pseuds/auroradawn9669
Summary: Max didn’t think anything about it at first, but the more she played the game, the more awake she felt. She guessed it was the caffeine from the soda she was drinking. She didn’t drink a lot of the stuff -- her mom wouldn’t keep it in the house. Said it was pure sugar and not good for anyone.But pretty soon in addition to feeling more awake, she felt a slight tingling feeling all over and for no reason at all, she found herself suddenly smiling.





	Madness, Madness, Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Well, every time I say something's the darkest most twisted thing I've ever written it seems to get worse so...I'm going to stop saying it. Proceed with caution and please mind the tags.

Something was wrong. 

At this point, Max was sure that she knew Billy Hargrove better than anyone else on the planet, even if it wasn’t because she _wanted_ to. It wasn’t what she’d chosen, it just was. And right now, Billy was upset about something. _Had_ been upset about something for the last four days.

She looked at him warily as he sat in the driver’s seat of his Camaro, watching the way his jaw tensed and untensed - over and over again. It wasn’t a good sign and it wasn’t likely to mean anything good for her specifically. It never did. His right eye was swollen, a darker shade of purple than it had been the night before. She shifted her gaze away from him.

“Where are we going?” she couldn’t help but ask. Because wherever they were heading directly after school wasn’t home. 

“Gotta do a thing,” he responded without looking at her, his hands tightening on the wheel. 

Max couldn’t help but wonder if this was it. If he was about to make good on those threats from the past few weeks and months. If he was dragging her off to the woods or some abandoned warehouse or other unknown location to rape and kill her. Anytime Neil took out his aggression on Billy, Billy took it out on _her_. That was just how it had always been. And last night had been bad. Worse than usual. “What kind of thing?” She tried not to sound nervous, but that was exactly what she was.

Billy didn’t answer. 

She forced herself to face forward once more, taking a deep breath to try and calm herself. Trying to convince herself _not_ to reach for the door handle and jump out of the moving car. She would probably die if she did but it would be a quicker death than one at Billy’s hands. Before she contemplated it too much, he looked at her sideways, gaze intense enough that she wished she could disappear.

When he looked away she closed her eyes, trying to ignore the way her heart was pounding. But when he pulled the car into the driveway of an unfamiliar house not too far from Steve’s old house, her eyebrows furrowed. 

“My buddy Tommy lives here,” Billy told her, turning the car off and pulling the keys from the ignition. “Got a project to work on.” He climbed out of the Camaro and slammed the door shut as he headed for the front door.

Max stared at him. She knew he didn’t care that much about school. Except Neil insisted he keep his grades at C’s or above at the very least. Could he really just be up to doing some kind of homework? She wasn’t sure. She also wasn’t sure if she was supposed to do -- if she was supposed to sit in the car and wait, or if she was supposed to be tagging along. 

She was leaning toward the latter when he turned and gave her an impatient, annoyed look, gesturing her to follow him. Max drew in a breath and slowly climbed out of the passenger seat, closing the door and following him, tucking her hands into the pockets of her jean jacket. 

“It’s gonna be awhile.” His voice was short and he turned, knocking on the front door of the house. 

It took no time at all for Tommy to answer. She’d seen the other kid around school but had never actually spoken to him. He was a senior, like Billy, and she was pretty sure he was the guy who used to be friends with Steve but for whatever reason or reasons, that had ended. The fact that he wasn’t friends with Steve anymore but _was_ friends with Billy made her wary about his decision making skills.

He grinned at Billy, gaze sliding over to her a moment later. “This your step sister?” 

Billy scowled. “She’s here because I didn’t feel like driving all the fucking way home to drop her ass off and then coming back to work on our project.” There was an edge to his voice that made her uneasy for Tommy’s sake, but she remained silent.

“It’s cool. You’re into video games, right? Billy mentioned you spend a lot of time at the arcade. I’ve got an Atari if you want to play while we work,” he told her. 

She shifted her gaze from Tommy to Billy, who didn’t respond, so she gave him a small smile. “Yeah that’d be cool. Thanks.” 

“No problem. Come on in, I’ll get you set up and let you do your thing while we work on our project. Maybe I can play a game with you later, when we’re done.” 

Billy’s glare intensified, but Tommy ignored him and smiled at her as she followed them into the house, glancing around. His family was definitely loaded like Steve’s, even if his family had cut him off because of his decision to stick in Hawkin’s and become a cop. Maybe everyone’s family sucked in some way. Still, the house was a lot nicer than hers. 

“Atari’s through his way,” Tommy said, motioning for her to follow. She glanced uncertainly at Billy, who shrugged, then nodded. She followed his friend into the living room, marveling for a moment at the massive Television set. She watched him start to set up the Atari. “What kind of games do you like?” 

“I’ll play anything, really.” 

“Anything, huh?” He smiled and motioned to his games. “Well, take your pick. But I get to pick the game later. I hear you’re a _champ._ ” He winked at her.

Max’s lips tilted upwards even if she was surprised he knew that. Surprised Billy would talk about her at all, all things considered. “Deal.” 

“Great.” Tommy grinned at her for a moment. “You want a soda or something, before me and Billy get started?” 

She tucked some hair behind her ear as she moved to check out the games he had. It was a lot bigger selection that what she had at home. Hell, it was a bigger selection than Mike and Lucas and Dustin’s put together. “Sure, that’d be great. Thanks.” She barely noticed when he left the room, her fingers running over the games before settling on Space Invaders. She hadn’t played it in awhile, and didn’t own it. Playing the same games over and over got old after awhile. She sat down on the floor on her knees, since it was hard to sit any other way on the floor when you were forced to wear a fucking _skirt_. She was just starting the Atari up when Tommy reappeared with a glass full of ice and soda. “Thanks,” she told him, offering him a hesitant smile. 

He grinned back at her. “No problem, Little Red. All right, gotta go work on the project. Let me know if you need anything.” 

Her nose crinkled at the nickname, but she nodded anyway, turning her attention back to the Atari as she picked up the glass, took a drink, and started to play. 

***

“How long does this shit take to kick in?” Billy asked, glancing over at him after he stepped back into the kitchen after looking out into the other room. Max was still glued to whatever fucking stupid video game she was playing, and she didn’t seem the least bit tired. 

“Half hour to forty-five minutes. Depends on the person though,” Tommy responded with a shrug, taking a drink of his beer. “Relax. We got all night.” 

“And she’ll stay asleep the whole time?” 

Tommy made a face. “Shit, no. Not on this.” 

Billy stared at him, narrowing his eyes. “The fuck do you mean? You were gonna give her a sedative.” He felt his temper starting to rise. 

“Man, chill out. What I gave her is even better. Trust me, this will be a hell of a lot more fun.” 

“What did you give her?” he demanded. 

“Some stuff I got at that party a couple weeks ago. Adam.” Tommy shrugged. 

“That club drug?” He stared at the other guy. 

“Also called the Love Drug. Makes chicks super fucking horny. Once that shit kicks in she’ll be all over us both.” 

Billy scoffed. 

“I’m serious. You shoulda been at that party. It was like a big fucking orgy. So many half naked girls all over the place.” 

He studied Tommy intently, but he didn’t really think that he was lying. Still, this wasn’t what they’d agreed on. She was supposed to pass out so that Tommy could fuck her brains out a couple times and then when she woke up she wouldn’t remember any of it.

“You’re worrying too much, Hargrove. She’ll be enjoying herself. And so will we. _Both_ of us. Trust me.” 

“Yeah, we’ll see,” Billy said skeptically. 

***

Max didn’t think anything about it at first, but the more she played the game, the more awake she felt. She guessed it was the caffeine from the soda she was drinking. She didn’t drink a lot of the stuff -- her mom wouldn’t keep it in the house. Said it was pure sugar and not good for anyone. 

But pretty soon in addition to feeling more awake, she felt a slight tingling feeling all over and for no reason at all, she found herself suddenly smiling. She finished the game -- kicking its ass, of course -- and rose to her feet to see about getting something else to drink. She wandered into the kitchen and leaned in the entryway. “How’s the project going?” 

Both of the guys turned to look at her. 

“Hey, Little Red. We’re wrapping up. How ya feeling?” Tommy asked. 

It didn’t really dawn on her how intently he was watching her. “Really good. I was wondering if I could have another soda.” 

“Yeah of course.” He pushed away from the counter and moved to the fridge, pulling it open and grabbing another soda. “Here you go.” 

His fingers brushed over hers and little sparks of electricity flickered through her at the light contact and she blinked a couple of times before smiling at him. “Thanks, Tommy.” She didn’t know why Steve had stopped being friends with him. He was a nice guy. A really nice guy. He smiled back at her, then glanced over at Billy and nodded ever-so-slightly. She looked over at Billy, too, and she couldn’t wipe the smile off her face. 

“You ready to play that game now?” Tommy asked her, moving in closer, his arm brushing against hers. 

“Yeah, and I’m gonna kick your ass,” she informed him with a smirk. 

“You don’t even know what game I’m picking yet,” he said with a laugh, draping his arm around her shoulders and - oh that felt nice. Comforting. His sweater was soft and she couldn’t stop herself from reaching out to touch it, rubbing the material between her fingers. He grinned down at her and then glanced over his shoulder at Billy. “You comin’?” 

“In a minute.” 

She missed the incredulous look that her stepbrother gave him as Tommy swept her out of the room, guiding her back toward the living room. He strolled over to the shelf, looking over the games for a long moment. 

“You know what? What if we listened to some music?” he suggested, looking down at her. 

Her blue eyes widened and she grinned. “Oh god I love music so much. Yes, let’s do that.” 

He chuckled, giving her an affectionate squeeze before moving away from her and over to the large stereo system that took up the far wall by the fireplace. He flipped on the radio - WDBR, the local channel that played the most popular music. Van Halen’s “Jump” was on. 

“This song is great,” she said enthusiastically. 

Tommy nodded his agreement. “It’s a great song to dance to, too.” 

“We should dance!” 

“We can dance,” he assured her, moving closer to her. She smiled up at him, reaching out and rubbing her fingers over his sweater again. It didn’t occur to her that it was at all weird or out of place. She just knew the material felt good and she wanted to feel it again.

He smiled at her. “Like that, huh?” 

“It’s so soft,” she answered, holding onto it. 

He reached out and tugged gently on a strand of her hair. “So’s this. And it’s very pretty.” 

“I hate it,” she admitted even as she shifted closer to him, dancing around a little but keeping hold of his sweater.

“You shouldn’t. It makes you stand out, Little Red.” He reached out and rested his hands on her hips, dancing with her and she couldn’t help but smile at that. She liked dancing. She wasn’t sure why she didn’t do it more often, really. Right now she felt like she could dance all night. Maybe she _would_. 

The song changed and “Rock You Like a Hurricane” came on. He spun her around a couple of times, making her laugh. She caught sight of Billy sitting a few feet away in a recliner, drinking a beer and watching the two of them. 

“Come dance,” she told him. 

“I don’t dance,” he responded. 

She rolled her eyes. “You’re missing out,” she informed him, turning back to Tommy. 

“His loss,” he told her, tugging her a little closer. 

They danced together for song after song after song and he was grinning and she was laughing and she couldn’t remember the last time she’d had so much fun or been this happy. Long before divorces and new families and demogorgons and alternate dimensions and girls with super powers who hated her, and boys who thought there could only be one girl in a group of friends and she wasn’t _it_. She suddenly wished that Lucas was there, though, because she missed him. 

But she thought nothing of it when a slow song came on and Tommy pulled her closer. She let out a soft sigh, resting her cheek against his chest and letting her eyes close. He rubbed his hand up and down her back. 

“This is nice,” she murmured. 

“Mmhmm. You getting sleepy, Little Red?” His fingers moved beneath the hem of her jacket and hoodie, but over the material of her t-shirt.

“Maybe a little. I think it’s just - it’s hot in here.” Her skin suddenly felt very flushed and Tommy pulled away to look at her with concerned eyes. 

“Well you’re wearing a jacket and the heat’s on in the house,” he told her with a soft laugh. 

“Oh. Right.” That hadn’t occurred to her. She never got _hot_. She was a California girl, and she thrived on heat.

“Here. Let’s get that off and see if that helps, okay?” He laid a hand against her cheek and leaned down, kissing the tip of her nose before reaching for the jacket to help her out of it. He was right, that helped a little, except she was wearing a hoodie and a t-shirt, too. He eyed the hoodie for a moment, toying with the zipper. “You wanna get this off, too? Don’t want you to get overheated.” 

Max considered that for a moment and then nodded. He slowly pulled the zipper down, smiling at her the whole time. He helped her out of that, too, moving away long enough to set both items of clothing on the couch and then returning to dance with her again. “Better?” 

“Much.” 

Tommy smiled at that, glancing over her shoulder at Billy and arching an eyebrow like he was communicating something she didn’t understand, but she didn’t really care. It didn’t matter. All that mattered was dancing. 

Time became a giant blur as they danced, and pretty soon Tommy had shrugged his sweater off, claiming he was getting overheated. She was too but she didn’t complain as he spun her around and then moving to dance behind her, wrapping his arms around her from behind her as they swayed together to the music, his hands ghosting her skin beneath the hem of her shirt. 

Billy was still sitting there, nursing another beer and looking somewhere between annoyed and pissed off, but he wasn’t saying anything, and she leaned back against Tommy because she was starting to feel kind of strange, and tired. 

“You want something to drink?” he asked, murmuring in her ear as he bent his head down, the fingers on his left hand stroking lightly over her stomach. 

“Mm. Yeah, I’m thirsty.”

He pressed a kiss to her cheek and let go of her to get her soda she’d set down what felt like hours ago, but it might have only been minutes before. She really wasn’t sure. It didn’t matter, though. He popped the top of it off for her and held it out. She downed about half the bottle in a few seconds. 

“Getting tired?” 

Tommy was so nice and attentive. He reminded her of Lucas. Always paying attention to her, expressing concern. She loved Lucas. A soft smile spread across her face. “Yeah, kind of.” 

“Thought so. We’ve been dancing hard,” he said with a grin. He reached into his jeans pocket, pulling out a small plastic bag with little blue pills with smiley faces. They made her think of the vitamins her mom always used to make her take when she was younger. 

“What’s that?” she asked curiously, still swaying to the music as she gripped onto her Coke bottle. 

Tommy smiled at her, pulling out one of the blue pills. “Sugar pill. They give you more energy.” 

She cocked an eyebrow at him. “I don’t think there’s enough sugar in that little pill to do much.” 

“Try it,” he urged. “You wanna keep dancing, don’t you? We’re having so much fun.” 

Well, she was definitely having fun, which was strange because she didn’t even realize she liked dancing this much until tonight. He cupped her cheek in one hand, stroking it lightly with his thumb and she closed her eyes, enjoying the closeness. “Okay.” 

“Chew it up though, and it’ll work faster, okay?” He smiled at her, holding it up to her mouth. 

That made sense. It would absorb faster into her bloodstream if she chewed it. She opened her mouth and he gently placed the pill on her tongue, leaning in and kissing her forehead. 

Max chewed the pill, making a face. “This tastes like _shit_ ,” she informed him, and he laughed. 

“Yeah, for sugar it doesn’t taste good,” he agreed. 

“Aren’t you going to have some?” 

“I had some earlier and I’m still not tired yet.” He winked at her and she felt her cheeks flush. Was he flirting with her? No, that was ridiculous. He was just a nice guy. He pulled her closer to him once more, swaying with her to the music and she rested her head against his chest again, able to hear his heartbeat through his thin t-shirt. He went back to rubbing her back once more and she shivered a little because it felt different than it had when she’d had her jacket and hoodie on. 

“This is nice,” he murmured, resting his other hand on her hip, rubbing his thumb over it lightly. “You feel really good in my arms, Little Red.” 

“You smell nice,” she told him, sighing softly as her eyes drifted shut. She hoped the sugar pill kicked in quickly because she didn’t want to go to _sleep_. She wanted to keep dancing with him. 

“Thank you,” Tommy answered. He pulled away to look at her, frown on his face. “It’s still too warm in here, don’t you think?” 

Now that he said it, she couldn’t help but agree. Her skin felt flushed and she took a drink of her coke, pressing the bottle against her cheek. “It’s really warm.” 

He chuckled, moving one hand to the collar of her t-shirt and brushing his thumb over it. “I bet it would help if we got rid of this, don’t you?” 

She was hesitant as their eyes met. “I don’t know if that’s such a good idea…” 

“Come on, it’ll be fine. We’re friends, and you’re wearing a bra, right? It’ll be just like a pool party and you’ve got on a bikini.” 

“I don’t wear bikinis,” she told him. “And...there’s no pool.” 

“Oh.” He blinked, then chuckled. “Well, it’ll help you not be so warm, though.” 

Max couldn’t really say the idea was unappealing. Finally she nodded, pulling away from him a little and starting to grip the hem of her shirt. 

“Wait. Let me help you so you don’t spill your drink.” He grinned at her, kissing the corner of her mouth softly before pulling back and slowly lifting her shirt up and carefully pulling it off her to avoid spilling the Coke, leaving her in her simple black bra and skirt. He set her shirt down with her other clothes and with his sweater, and then moved back to her. “There. Better?” 

She _did_ feel cooler, but she was eying his shirt. “Aren’t you hot too?” 

“Yeah. Yeah, I am.” He smiled and stripped his shirt off, tossing it over onto the couch and then spinning her around as “Footloose” came on. She laughed and set her Coke down, tossing her head back as he spun her around and around and around and then started dancing like Kevin Bacon. She jumped around with him, kicking her shoes off to be more comfortable, and watching him do the same. He spun her again and she danced around him in a circle even as he turned to watch her. Across the room, she caught Billy’s eyes and saw he was watching her, too. 

She smiled at him but he didn’t smile back. Maybe Billy needed to take one of the little sugar pills too, so he could cut loose and not be such a dick all the time. She didn’t suggest it, deciding to ignore him and turning back to Tommy, who gently tugged her closer as another slow song began. 

The skin to skin contact felt amazing even if she still felt too warm, her mouth too dry. Tommy rubbed his fingers over her back, fingers ghosting along her bare skin as she sighed. 

“Why don’t we take a breather?” he suggested, kissing her cheek softly. “Until the sugar pill kicks in for you.” 

“Okay,” Max agreed, letting her guide him to the couch. He sat down, then pulled her down beside him carefully, sighing against her hair and running his fingers up and down her arm. She leaned into him more instinctively, resting her head on his shoulder. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, his other arm moving to circle around her, resting at the small of her back. 

“Is this good?” he murmured. 

She sighed contently and nodded against him without answering. 

“I’ve had so much fun with you tonight, Little Red. I can hardly believe you’re Billy’s sister.” 

“Step-sister,” Billy interjected, glaring at him. “I’m gonna step outside for a smoke.” 

“Sure,” Tommy responded nonchalantly, glancing down at Max as the front door shut. “Is he always such a downer?” 

“Yes,” she answered immediately. 

“Thought so.” He chuckled softly. “You’re a lot more pleasant to be around.” One of his hands moved up to caress her shoulder, inching her bra strap out of the way just a little. “I like you, Little Red. You’re fun and smart and sexy.” 

“Sexy?” She lifted her head up to look at him dubiously. 

“God. Yeah.” He lifted a hand to her cheek. “Doesn’t he tell you things like that?” 

“Mostly he calls me names and treats me like a whore.” It didn’t seem to matter now, though. Nothing really felt like it mattered now. Nothing could spoil the euphoric mood she was in. 

“Well he’s an _asshole_.” He gazed at her intently and then leaned in, kissing her mouth softly and catching her off guard because she wasn’t expecting it, and more than that, she wasn’t expecting it to feel _good_. Like he really liked her. She kissed him back, letting her lips part when his tongue swept over the seam of her lips gently, more gentle than Billy ever was. Lucas never kissed her with tongue. It didn’t occur to her that kissing Tommy wasn’t something she would normally do, or that there were reasons she shouldn’t. It just felt nice. He was nice. 

After several long moments, Tommy pulled away from her with a smile. “Definitely sexy.” 

Max blushed, shaking her head at him and rolling her eyes.

“Come here.” He reached out, resting his hands on her hips and pulling her into his lap. She squeaked involuntarily but leaned back against him, her back pressed against his chest. “There we go, that’s better.” His fingers stroked up and down her taut stomach and he pressed a kiss to her shoulder. “Just relax,” he murmured and she closed her eyes. Her legs rested on top of his own, dangling off the sofa, not quite able to touch the floor with the extra height of being on his lap. One of his hands trailed down to rest on the front of her thigh and he stroked her there lightly. 

“I can make you feel really good,” he whispered, kissing her earlobe softly, not at all like when Billy did it, because Billy usually used his teeth. She nodded in agreement, listening to the sound of George Michael’s voice on the radio as his touches soothed her. He slid his hand farther up her thigh, keeping his fingers gentle and yet there was something exciting about it. That part struck her as weird, but she let it go. “Do you want that? Do you want me to make you feel really good, Little Red?” 

“Yes,” she murmured, even though she already felt really good. Who _wouldn’t_ want to feel really good? It was a strange question.

“Okay. Just relax and let me do all the work here,” he whispered with a soft smile when she looked up at him. She nodded and rested her head back against him once more. 

Tommy slid his hand up higher, up between her legs, gently cupping her through her underwear and when she started to protest, he shushed her with a soft kiss against her mouth which she melted into easily. He shifted her panties to the side, sliding his hand beneath them and she shuddered as his fingers stroked her there gently, a soft noise escaping her. 

“Yeah, let Tommy take care of you. Everything’s okay,” he murmured, rubbing her gently up and down her lower lips and slowly seeking out her clitoris, caressing it softly as pleasure rushed through her, making her shudder. “Yeah, see. It’s okay, Little Red. I’ve got you.” He pressed a kiss to her neck as his thumb gently rubbed over her back and forth, barely there touches that made her shiver anyway. “Just relax,” he whispered. 

She let her eyes close, skin feeling hot all over the more he touched her. It felt good. It wasn’t at all like when Billy touched her. It didn’t _hurt._ Her breathing was getting heavier, heart beating faster as he trailed a finger up and down her lower lips while his thumb rubbed over her clit so, so gently. She came hard when he sank a thick finger inside her, a soft cry escaping her. Tommy was breathing harder, too, panting in her ear. “There we go. That’s it.” He didn’t move his hand away, finger just barely penetrating her as he continued rubbing her. He shifted beneath her, spreading his legs a little more, and in turn, hers, too. With his other hand, he cupped one of her breasts, stroking her nipple tenderly through her bra and easing a second finger inside of her. 

“You’re so tight and wet,” he murmured, and she swallowed heavily, mouth dry. 

“I need a drink,” she whispered. He nodded against her, but instead of letting her go so she could get her Coke, he shifted once more, locking his ankles around hers, holding them in place and pulling them back against the sofa as he spread her legs open a little wider. She bit down hard on her lip, hips moving in time with his actions and she laid her head back against him, feeling a little dizzy with all the sensations that were overwhelming her. 

He stroked her a little faster and she cried out as she came again, harder this time and whimpering when he still didn’t pull his hand away. He slid his other hand back up her arm, up to her shoulder, easing the bra strap off her arm and tugging it down all well he kept teasing her with his right hand. It was too much, her heart was beating too fast but still he kept stroking her up and down, fingers gently rubbing against her inner walls. 

“God, you feel amazing, Little Red.” He pressed a kiss to her now bare shoulder and her teeth chattered involuntarily as he slid his hand up to cup her breast again, fingers carefully tugging the left cup of her bra down so he could touch her skin instead. He rubbed his thumb over her nipple, which peaked quickly. He tugged on it gently, even as his fingers curled inside of her, rubbing hard against a spot deep inside her that made all her muscles seize up and she cried out as her inner walls clenched around them tightly. 

“Water,” she whispered, feeling completely boneless. He chuckled softly, nodding and carefully shifting her so she was sitting on the sofa again. 

“I’ll get you some water,” he assured her, heading toward the kitchen. 

Max’s breathing was heavy as she laid her head on the back of the sofa, limbs feeling heavier than before, skin even hotter. The room was beginning to spin. She didn’t feel right, but she felt weightless, somehow. Like she was floating.

Tommy returned a moment later, sitting beside her and sliding his arm behind her shoulders, helping her sit up as she reached out and took the cold glass from him, taking a long drink. “Easy. Don’t drink too fast or it might make you sick.” He rubbed his hand over her ribcage and she nodded, keeping hold of the glass and pressing it against her neck. “You all right?” 

“I feel kinda weird,” she admitted, eyes closing momentarily and she missed the grin that spread across his face. 

“You were dancing pretty hard. Probably just overheated. Why don’t we go downstairs and you can lay down for a little bit?” he suggested. 

Lying down sounded good. Really good. She rested her head against his shoulder. “Okay,” she agreed. He pressed a kiss against the side of her head and helped her to her feet. “All right, here we go.” 

She let him support her as they headed for the kitchen, both pausing briefly as Billy stepped back inside, smelling like smoke. “I’m gonna lay down for a little bit.” 

Billy shifted his gaze to Tommy and then back to her, nodding and following them into the kitchen and then down the basement steps. 

“See, it’s cooler down here, too,” Tommy told her as he led her to a bedroom that she distantly assumed was his. He guided her over to the bed, rubbing her arm gently before letting go of her so she could sit down on the edge of it. 

The mattress was soft and comfortable as she slowly pulled her legs up onto it, laying her head down on the pillows and letting her eyes close. Her heart was beating so fast and she felt so strange, like she might fly out of her body any moment. 

Tommy set the glass of water down on his night table before sitting down on the edge of the bed, near her feet. He reached out, resting his hand lightly on her ankle, stroking it with his thumb as Billy moved to sit down, too, but closer to her head, not touching her. 

“You okay, Little Red?” She felt his fingers moving higher, brushing over her inner thighs once more, almost like he was tickling her. 

A soft sound escaped her, eyebrows furrowing as she tried to nod. She could hear him chuckle quietly and then his fingers were gone and he’d moved away, crossing the room to do something but she couldn’t tell what even as she squinted, trying to watch him. 

Beside her, Billy shifted closer and she looked up at him, trying to read the expression on his face, but feeling too tired and letting her eyes drift shut sleepily. She felt his fingers move to stroke her throat, confused by the gentleness from him because he was never gentle. Not with her. She waited for him to wrap his hand around her neck, to squeeze, but she didn’t try and move away. She just didn’t care and distantly she found that troubling. 

She felt the bed shift again, felt warm hands against the outside of her thighs, tugging at her underwear as she frowned, trying to prop herself up on her elbows, but her body just wouldn’t cooperate.

“Shh, it’s okay,” Tommy whispered, pulling the underwear down and off her hips. “Just trying to cool you down. Everything’s all right.” He slid the panties down her legs and then off entirely, reaching up and smoothing her skirt up and over her stomach, leaving her bare from the waist down. His hands returned to her overheated skin, rubbing them up and down her thighs before spreading them wider. 

Billy’s hand trailed down her neck, rubbing over her collarbone for a moment before casually plucking her other bra strap down and off her shoulder, tugging the bra itself down and off her chest, lifting her arm enough to ease it down and off of her, though it was still fastened around her torso, bunched just beneath her small breasts.

“Wait,” she murmured, trying to swim through the fogginess in her head. Something about this didn’t feel right. _She_ didn’t feel right.

“It’s okay, Little Red. We’re just gonna make you feel good. Really good.” She felt a slight pressure against her mouth and groaned a little when she tasted another horrible pill on her tongue as Tommy slipped it inside, stroking her lower lip with his thumb. “It’ll be like flying. Everything’s gonna feel so incredible.” 

She chewed the pill up absently, hoping it would help her to wake up again even though the last one seemed to have the opposite effect. “Drink,” she murmured and a moment later the glass was pressed to her lips and she sipped greedily, washing away the nasty flavor of the pill and letting the liquid cool her mouth off. 

Tommy returned to his place between her legs and she didn’t fight or struggle as he pushed her thighs even wider, legs now spread-eagled on the bed. “Gonna make you feel so good,” he murmured, leaning down and spreading her lower lips apart gently with both hands and letting his tongue dart out, swiping over her folds and making her hips buck upwards of their own accord as she moaned. 

One of Billy’s large hands rested over her right breast, stroking her nipple to a peak even as Tommy’s tongue found her already swollen clit, flicking over it back and forth as she squirmed beneath him uncomfortably. It was too much but her tongue felt too heavy to speak and she winced as he suckled it between his lips, lashing it with his tongue as a soft protesting sound escaped her. He didn’t understand that it hurt, that she was still too sensitive, and she panted for breath as he sank two fingers inside of her, pressing against her inner walls and pushing them apart.

There was a soft _pop_ sound as he released her clit from his lips for the moment, focusing on rubbing her insides as he looked up at her. “So tight,” he murmured. “Gonna stretch you some more, okay, Little Red?” 

She opened her eyes, trying to make sense of his words and then he sank a third thick finger into her, scissoring them apart inside her and she winced at the abrupt stinging sensation, licking her lips. “Don’t,” she murmured, voice barely audible. 

“It’s okay. I’m gonna take good care of you.” With his other hand, he caressed her inner thigh, then let it travel between her legs, too, thumb circling her clit as she whimpered again, trying to move away. Billy reached out and anchored her hips down with one firmly placed hand, making it so she couldn’t wiggle away. 

“Shh, it’s alright.” Tommy pulled his fingers out of her, licking softly at her silky button for a moment before letting his tongue slide inside of her next, fucking it in and out of her as her hips bucked. “Yeah, you like that, don’t you? So good for me.” 

He wrapped his lips around her clit once more, sucking on it harder than before until she was whimpering, back arching up. Billy took that opportunity to lean over and suck her right nipple into his mouth none too gently, like he was trying to _nurse_ and it was all too much and her body started shaking, teeth chattering together. She tried to push Billy away from her, but he just shifted positions, pinning her hands down with his knee so she couldn’t move them anymore. She felt his hand move to her other breast, plucking at that nipple painfully even as Tommy increased the suction on the nub between her legs, scraping his teeth over it lightly. 

Max _screamed_ and she could hear both of them laughing. 

“Christ, she’s so responsive. Told you this shit was great,” Tommy said, looking over at Billy, pumping three of his fingers in and out of her once more as her walls fluttered around them. He brushed over her clit again and she whimpered, rolling her head back and forth on the pillows. 

“No,” she whimpered, jumping at the friction from his fingers as it burned, like he was rubbing her _raw_. 

He chuckled softly, apparently mistaking her pain for pleasure because he didn’t stop and tears prickled against her eyelids at the stinging sensation between her thighs and in her right breast where Billy was scraping his teeth against her sensitive nipple. They didn’t - _wouldn’t_ \- stop and all too quickly they were forcing her to climax again, a soft sob escaping her at the intensity, at the painful overstimulation. 

“Turn her over,” Billy told him, and Tommy nodded, taking one last lick at her clit and making her jump as he laughed, sucking her juices off his fingers before he gripped onto her hips, helping her turn over, Billy grabbing onto her arms tightly enough to leave bruises as he dragged her up toward him. “Get up here, Cunt.” Tommy tugged her up into a sitting position so she was straddling Billy’s hips, his hardness poking between her thighs. 

Somehow it seemed even bigger than usual from this perspective and she tried to pull away but he gripped onto her waist, fingernails digging into her skin as he lifted her up and positioned his cock at her entrance even as she shook her head. “No, Billy,” she pleaded, her body quivering. 

Tommy moved so he was sitting right beside him. “Fuck, does that all really fit inside her? She’s so tight.” 

“Just takes some effort on my part,” Billy responded, forcing her down onto him, her labia spreading wide, stretching apart as the head of his cock popped inside her and she bit down hard on her lower lip hard to keep from crying out. Even with all the orgasms she’d had, and all the stretching that Tommy had done to her with his fingers, she strained to take Billy’s length inside of her, breathing heavily. “Come on, Maxine.” He thrust up a little, sliding farther inside her. 

Billy glanced over at Tommy. “Push down on her shoulders,” he ordered, and Tommy scrambled to do as he was told, kneeling on the bed behind her and pressing down on her shoulders with both hands as she whimpered, trying to resist. The combination of her weight and the pressure on her shoulders and Billy’s hands pulling on her hips all forced her down, down, down and she arched her back to try and relieve some of the pain as she sank down onto him fully, the head of his cock pressing painfully against her cervix. 

“Ride me,” he commanded.

She felt Tommy’s hands stroking up and down her back and the contrast between that pleasant sensation and the pain of being stretched so wide and deep made her head drop forward, panting for breath, skin feeling like it was on fire, room beginning to spin, Billy’s face blurring when she looked at him, reluctantly rocking her hips against his when he smacked her ass to spur her on, like she was a horse. “Faster. Come on,” he commanded, smacking her again, harder this time and making her cry out. He turned his head to look at Tommy, nodding slightly, some silent signal that she missed as she tried to move faster atop him so he wouldn’t hit her again.

The other boy rose to his feet, lifting one foot onto the bed and leaving the other one on the floor as he reached over, tugging Max down toward where his hard cock jutted out. It wasn’t as big as Billy’s, but it wasn’t tiny by any means, either. “Here, Little Red. Suck on this,” he urged, hand on the back of her neck pressing her mouth toward him and she hesitated a second. Billy bucked upwards suddenly and she gasped in pain, feeling like he was scraping against the insides of her womb, and Tommy took that opportunity to slide his length into her mouth. He didn’t force her head down farther and she was grateful for that tiny amount of reprieve. He groaned as her tongue swirled around the head of his dick, grimacing at the taste of pre-cum he was leaking. 

“That’s it. Get it nice and wet for me,” he murmured, stroking a hand down and over her hair soothingly, moving back and forth slowly in her mouth, not making her take more than a couple inches before pulling out of her entirely and moving away. 

Billy grasped onto her a moment later, tugging her forward and down until she was resting against his chest, thrusting up inside of her brutally and reaching around her body, taking her ass cheeks into his hands, spreading them wide and holding still. 

She didn’t understand at first what was happening, but then she felt the bed shift behind her and suddenly the head of Tommy’s cock was pressing against her ass and panic surged through her. Before she could do so much as _move_ , Billy had gripped onto her arms tightly, forcing her to stay still as his best friend pressed his way slowly into her ass, her body resisting instinctively even though it didn’t stop him.

“Please, please, stop,” she begged, voice breaking. Her body finally gave against the force of his weight and she cried out as he cored into her. Oh god it hurt. It hurt so bad. 

“Holy fuck. She’s so fucking tight,” he panted as he drove deeper into her without pause until he couldn’t go any farther, and Max felt like she was so stretched that they were rearranging her insides, tearing her apart from the inside out, sharp pain shooting through her. She could barely breathe, all the air in her lungs seemed to have been shoved out and her nails dug into Billy’s skin as she just held on because there was nothing else she _could_ do.

And then they started to move. 

Tommy was more gentle with his thrusts at first than Billy was with his. It felt like he was trying to batter his way _through_ her cervix, pounding hard against it with each thrust, his hands still wrapped bruisingly tight around her wrists. She whimpered as Tommy reached out, dragging her into a seated position as he stayed still inside of her, even as Billy drove into her at a deeper angle again.

Tommy slid his hands up her waist, reaching up to grasp onto her breasts and pluck at her nipples and then rutting forward hard into her ass. Someone -- she wasn’t even sure which one of them that it was, started stroking her clit and her head dropped backwards as she whimpered. Tommy took that opportunity to suck a mark onto her neck. They rocked her back and forth between them, harder and harder like they were trying to outdo each other, like it was some kind of competition to see who could fuck her the _hardest_. All of her bones and muscles were aching with fatigue, pain and pleasure making her feel like she was on sensory overload. She felt like she was going to spontaneously combust. 

The fingers on her clit pinched it sharply, and without warning a long, thick finger jammed its way into her vagina alongside Billy’s already too large cock, stretching her to the point she felt something _tearing_ inside her. She screamed as her body thrashed between them violently, sobbing as it betrayed her in the worst possible way despite the agony she was in, making both of them believe she _wanted_ this. That she was enjoying it. 

Billy pounded into her even harder as her inner walls spasmed around him, gritting his teeth as he exploded inside her, Tommy’s hips still slamming into hers as he quickened his pace and followed suit.

Then everything went black. 

***

They spent hours alternately sleeping and taking turns fucking her. He let Tommy fuck her ass and her throat, but he never let him fuck her cunt. That was for Billy and Billy alone. She’d woken up off and on crying throughout the night, but each time one of them would quickly plug her mouth with one of their cocks and inevitably she’d pass out again. It was probably for the best, for her sake. 

“Holy fuck.” Tommy laid on one side of Max’s unconscious body, propped up on one elbow and jerking at his cock absently as he watched Billy spread her ass wide and start to pound inside her again. 

They were friends, but some part of Billy hated him. Hated that Tommy had touched her, had _come inside of her,_ but a deal was a deal and now it was done. She was his again, his alone and he wasn’t going to share her again, regardless of the circumstances. He’d rather she was dead. Now he was essentially re-marking her as his. He turned her over onto her stomach, pressing his hands against her back hard enough to leave bruises as he rode her ass, thrusting into her harder and harder, balls slapping against her until they started to tighten. He gritted his teeth, tilting her hips up and pulling out of her ass to thrust into her cunt instead. 

He sank into her pussy balls deep with one hard stroke, blowing his load inside her and leaning down to look at her face. She remained still and out cold. He rotated his hips, fucking his cum up farther inside of her snug snatch and then easing out of her slowly, a little bit of blood trickling out of her. Probably from the handful of times they’d fucked her at the same time. 

Christ, she’d been tighter than a goddamn _nun’s_ cunt, even when she was unconscious.

He smacked her ass a couple of times with his open palms, squeezing her ass cheeks and digging his fingernails into them, grinning at the look of envy on Tommy’s face. 

“Fuck, I can’t believe you get to do this all the time. I can’t believe she’s still so goddamn tight.” 

“She bleeds every time,” Billy informed him with a smirk.

“Not surprised. That thing’s a fucking monster.” Tommy flopped back on the bed beside her. He stared at her bare skin for a moment, fingers trailing up and down her back. “Care if I fuck her tits?” 

Billy glared at him. “You had your fun. Night’s over now. That was the deal.”

Tommy sighed and closed his eyes, pumping his cock up and down. 

“You can come on her face,” he said after a moment and his friend grinned at that. Billy rolled her onto her back and Tommy rose to his feet, tugging harder at his cock until it spurted out, cum trickling down her cheek and clinging to her lip. Billy reached down, wiping it up with two fingers and scooping it into her mouth as she slept, pressing his fingers onto her tongue and stroking it lightly, thrusting them farther into her mouth and making her gag in her sleep.

“Shit that’s hot.” 

Billy rose to his feet, stretching his arms above his head and locating his clothes, tugging them on and then pulling Max’s clothes off the floor, too. He tossed her panties at Tommy. “Little souvenir for you.” 

Tommy chuckled and used them to wipe off his dick, then grabbed the bra that was still stretched across Max’s torso, tugging it up and over her perky tits, pulling the straps up her arms haphazardly. Billy nodded at him in thanks as he tugged her skirt down over her hips, smoothing it out and rubbing the inside of her bruised thigh almost tenderly. 

“The rest of her clothes are upstairs.” 

“Yeah, it was pretty fucking slick how you got her to take them all off.” 

“It’s the ecstasy, man. Lowers a person’s inhibitions.” He rose to her feet and moved toward the door. 

Billy slid his arms beneath Max’s still form, putting her over his shoulder easily and carrying her out of the bedroom and up the stairs. “How long’s this shit take to wear off?” 

“Should be wearing off by the time you get her home,” Tommy assured him, picking up her clothes as Billy dumped her onto the couch, tugging her t-shirt onto her and then wrestling her into the jean jacket. 

“Can I keep this?” Tommy held up the hoodie. 

“Fuck if I care.” He moved to get her shoes, sliding them onto her feet and then picking her up once more. “See you at school Monday,” Billy said distantly as he carried her out the door over his shoulder.

***

They’d been home for almost forty-five minutes and he was starting to grow antsy because she still hadn’t _woken up._ Fucking Tommy and his stupid goddamn pills. He didn’t care how much the drugs had lowered her inhibitions and made her enjoy herself. He paced the floor of her bedroom, occasionally pressing his fingers against her throat to make sure she still had a fucking _pulse._ It was there, but her breathing was different than usual. More labored. 

Frustrated and on the borderline of actual worry, Billy scooped up her unconscious body, carrying her toward the bathroom and reaching out, turning the water on straight cold before hauling her into the tub, letting the cold water spray down on both of them, her clothes clinging to her. 

“Wake up, Max,” he ordered, shaking her slightly and stepping closer to the shower head. She rolled her head away from the water, coughing, a soft protesting whimper escaping her. “Are you with me?” he demanded, slapping at her cheeks lightly.

“Billy?” Her voice was strained and he wasn’t sure if it was from all the deepthroating she’d done while unconscious or the fucking _ecstacy._

“Fucking hell,” he mumbled, exhaling heavily and rubbing a hand over his face, holding onto her with an arm around her waist to make sure she didn’t fall and hit her goddamn head. He could hear her teeth chattering, and her body was shaking violently. Hell, his was, too. He reached out, turning the water to the warmer side and reaching down to strip her wet shirt and bra off. 

“No,” she whimpered. “Please don’t.” 

“Calm down. I need to get you cleaned up,” he told her, reaching for the waistband of her skirt and letting it pool at her feet, not bothering to strip out of his own clothes. He reached for the bar of soap, rubbing it over her back and pausing when he saw the blood trickling down her legs and turning the porcelain tub pink as it mixed with the water. Her body shook in his hands even though he’d turned the water warm.

Billy swore under his breath and exhaled, washing her body clean from everything he and Tommy had done to her, erasing as much of the evidence as he could. He reached up and disconnected the shower head, turning the water cooler so he didn’t burn her and spreading her legs wide open, spraying her cunt and ass out to get rid of some of the blood and cum even as she cried. 

She didn’t fight him. 

Then he put it back in place, sliding down to his knees and soaping up his hands with the bar before gently running his hands over her ass, wiggling a soapy finger inside of her to try and clean her out as she whimpered. He soaped them up again and did the same with her cunt, reaching up for the shower head once more, turning it onto the more concentrated setting and spraying her genitals out when he was finished. He shut the water off and picked her up out of the tub, reaching out to grab her bath towel and wrapping it around her petite form. 

“Go put on clean clothes,” he told her, motioning to the door. “I’ll clean this shit up.” 

She looked absolutely wrecked as she stood shivering in the middle of the bathroom floor, eyes glassy and tear-filled. Red-rimmed from crying, lower lip busted open when one of them had gotten too eager with her mouth at some point in the last few hours. Her knees were shaking still, entire body paler than usual. She was coming down from the drugs. 

“Go,” he told her, pointing. 

She turned and slowly limped out of the room, holding her arm around her stomach as she crept across the hall, way more slowly than any of the other times after he’d fucked her senseless. He gathered up her clothes and threw them in the garbage, deciding to burn them for extra precaution. 

When he checked in on her a few minutes later, she lay curled up on her side, towel still wrapped around her as she shook, weeping into her pillow. 

He was pretty sure this time she was actually, finally broken.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've never taken ecstasy before. I relied heavily on research and talking to a couple friends about what their experiences were like with the drug. If it's not 100% accurate, let's just chalk that up to everyone's reactions to drugs being different. 
> 
> Also this is really a turning point in this series. I'm hoping to wrap things up with a handful more. What are you guys hoping to see by the end? Hit me up!


End file.
